


Spirits

by franzfan23



Series: Riders and Fifty Things [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Fluff, Humor, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23
Summary: Fifty things about a former ghost boy, his science girlfriend, a monk, an amazing older brother, his sister, and her actual Disney prince
Relationships: Alain/Fukami Kanon, Tenkuuji Takeru/Tsukimura Akari
Series: Riders and Fifty Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631995
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is it Ghost's five year anniversary, it's also the birthday of Takeru Tenkuuj, so have a fic for the cast everyone!

**#01 - Motion**

“Why the heck are you posing like that, Onari?” 

**#02 - Cool**

“You’re the coolest, nii-san!”

**#03 - Young**

“Why do all my fellow Riders all treat me like I’m the baby of them?!” 

**#04 - Last**

“For the last time, Munashi, I am not letting you possess me to do whatever you want!”

**#05 - Wrong**

“...What happened to you, Takeru?” “Akari’s latest experiment didn’t pan out so well…” 

**#06 - Gentle**

Petting Yurusen always made him feel much calmer. 

**#07 - One**

So much happened in that one year, but he was glad he finally got his life back. 

**#08 - Thousand**

“Akari… I need a break.” “Not until you get a thousand words written on your report!”

**#09 - King**

“I will be a wise ruler for all of the Gamma World.” 

**#10 - Learn**

Seeing Alain discover more about the human world always made her smile. 

**#11 - Blur**

“I never knew your boyfriend could eat that much takoyaki in five minutes, Kanon.” 

**#12 - Wait**

“Why does takoyaki take so long to make?”

**#13 - Change**

“Takeru, I know you’re not still changing, so get out here and finish your homework with me!”

**#14 - Command**

“Yurusen, please be quiet, I’m trying to concentrate on my homework…” 

**#15 - Hold**

One thing Akari loved about her boyfriend was that he always gave the best hugs. 

**#16 - Need**

“Alain, I know you don’t want to, but you’re a human now. You need basic nutrients to eat!”

**#17 - Vision**

He really wishes he could control his memory reading powers after he accidentally saw Akari getting into the shower from touching her.

**#18 - Attention**

“What happened to your hair, Takeru-dono?” “Apparently, Yurusen decided the best way to get my attention was to sleep on my face…”

**#19 - Soul**

He always had the eyecon with his parents’ souls on him. 

**#20 - Picture**

“Onari, why are you showing everyone my baby pictures?!”

**#21 - Fool**

“Okay, who drew on my face again?!” Alain screamed into the mirror as Takeru tried to suppress his laughs. 

**#22 - Mad**

“What’s up with Alain, Makoto-niisan?” “The takoyaki machine broke...” 

**#23 - Child**

“Takeru Tenkuuji… where do babies come from?” Alain innocently asked one day, prompting Takeru to start choking on his food. 

**#24 - Now**

Dying has taught him to cherish every living moment he has. 

**#25 - Shadow**

He had to admit, being able to prank some of the other monks at the temple was kind of fun.

**#26 - Goodbye**

“Promise you’ll visit soon, Makoto nii-san?” “I promise.” 

**#27 - Hide**

“I know you’re out there, Takeru-dono, so stop hiding and do your chores!”

**#28 - Fortune**

He smiled when he saw his couple fortune for him and Akari came out well. 

**#29 - Safe**

“Be careful out there, Takeru.” 

**#30 - Ghost**

“I am Kamen Rider Ghost, and I will let my life burn bright!”

**#31 - Book**

“Do I really need to read all these textbooks, Akari?” “You missed a whole school year, Takeru. Now start studying!”

**#32 - Eye**

“Takeru, what happened to your eye?!” “I forgot I can’t go through solid objects anymore…”

**#33 - Never**

“...Can I stay alive at least for the next few decades?”

**#34 - Sing**

“We are never having karaoke night again,” Takeru thought to himself as Bethoven suddenly possessed Akari in the middle of her song.

**#35 - Sudden**

“...Stupid wrong weather report…” Takeru murmured to himself as he winched out his favorite hoodie.

**#36 - Stop**

“...You have five seconds to step away from my sister or I’ll personally cut you into ribbons.” 

**#37 - Time**

He dreaded every day they were getting closer to the deadline. 

**#38 - Wash**

“Onari, what’s with the net?” “It’s bath day for Yurusen…” 

**#39 - Torn**

“Yurusen, stop clawing at my robes!”

**#40 - History**

He never thought there would be a day where he would be talking to actual historical figures. 

**#41 - Power**

“Humanity has limitless potential, so that’s why I can stand against you!” 

**#42 - Bother**

He liked Yurusen, but he really wishes that stupid cat would stop tortuing him everytime he tried to sleep. 

**#43 - God**

“Takeru-dono, there’s a guy who claims to be a space god asking for you!”

**#44 - Wall**

Listening to another of Onari’s lectures, Takeru secretly wished he could go through walls again to escape. 

**#45 - Naked**

“Takeru Tenkuuji, I need to talk to you about- gah!” “ALAIN, YOU HAVE TO KNOCK! I JUST FINISHED BATHING!!”

**#46 - Drive**

One of Takeru’s most embarrassing moments was when he accidentally called his immediate predecessor “dad”. 

**#47 - Harm**

“Would you please stop getting yourself hurt, Takeru? I cannot afford you giving us any more heart attacks like that!”

**#48 - Precious**

“I already lost you once, Kanon, so I’m not letting anyone hurt you again.” 

**#49 - Hunger**

“I can’t believe you actually ate that spicy ramen, Takeru!” “All food tastes good after being dead for a year, Akari.” 

**#50 - Believe**

Takeru believed in many things, like life is precious, ghosts do exist, and the people he loved will always be there for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Takeru! Try not to die for at least the next few years, okay? <3


End file.
